Fighting History
* Meeting History * Troll Stronghold * High combat and Prayer levels are recommended * HIGH LEVEL PRAYER IS NEEDED!!! |items= *5000 coins Recommend: *Good armor and food (Most items are obtained during the quest) }} Start Go to Falador and speak to the Historian upstairs in the Falador bar. He will ask you if you know the gods, you automatically say no (even if you seen Guthix (NPC)) and he start to tell you a story about them. He says something isn't quite right. Bring him 5k and he will teleport you into the story! You will have a pendant in your inventory to speak to him. Please note, YOU CAN DIE BUT YOU WILL ARRIVE IN FRONT OF THE HISTORIAN WITH ALL YOUR ITEMS(If you died with arrows on the ground you will have them back). You will be in an older, 1st/2nd age Falador. Remaking the Blade This is were you need to fight, First, go down the stairs when you arrive. Walk out and than go into the house nearest the statue. Search the shelf's until you find a Godsword shard (1). note:you cannot keep this item if you leave or once you complete the quest. Once you do that, a level 65 Blacksmith will attack you. You have to fight him in order to keep the shard. He has 100 hp and can hit up to 7 rapidly. Once hes dead, use the pendant to talk to the Historian, he will ask you to go to the the Dwarven Mines. Once you leave Falador, it will say "You walk to the mines" and you will be near the stairs. Go down and you will be in some sort of maze, using agility and thieving you can make it through. Once than, you will get the 2nd shard. Last but not least, go to varrock and kill the level 98 Saradomin Knight. He will drop the final shard. 1st battle: Bandos Now, that you have the blade, you need to make it so it can be used. Go to the Bandos altar in Rimmington(or Rimmisnonison as it is called in this age). Once you use the blade on it, you will be attack by a level 112 Bandos Ork! He has 132 HP and hits twice with melee hitting about 12 each time as a max hit. He can use range too. This can hit up to 7 but rapidly. He will start to scream: *Surrender the blade FOOL! *Bandos shall have that Godsword! *Try THIS on for size! Once hes says "Try THIS on for size!" He will hit though prayer. Finally, after he is killed, the blade will have one enchant. 2nd battle: Armadyl Once in Taverley (Which it is still named) Enchant it on the altar and than you will be attacked by the level 145 Armadylean Crosser. Now, he cannot be attacked with melee. He uses range and sometimes melee depending on were you are. His Range attack hit three times every two seconds. He can hit up to 15 with range, which all together without using Protect from Missiles is 45 in under three seconds, Which means you could die within 10 seconds depending on what he hits from 1-15 without prayer. He has 176 HP. Once dead, you will have 2/4 charges. 3rd battle: Saradomin Once in Lumbridge, go to the Saradomin altar. You will be attacked by a level 213 Saradomin Warlord. He looks like a Saradomin Knight from the GDW but white with a goldish trim armor and kite while wielding a Saradomin sword. He can hit up to 21 with melee and rapid 9's with Magic. He has 150 HP. Once dead, you will get the blade enchanted. Now, get ready for the final fight! Last battle: Zamorak Now, go to Zamorak altar in the wild (No Revenants!) and use it on the Altar. A cut scene will play where you use it on the altar and get teleported to a place that looks like the caves of Bounty Hunter. You will see a level 322 Shadow beast! It looks like a smaller and darker version of Corporeal Beast with 213 hp. He uses magic and melee and can hit 35 with both hits. Once at half health, the Zamorakian mage who teleported you to the fight will heal him about 25% of his health and than he vanishes saying "Gah! I'm out of power!" Once he is dead you will be teleported back to the altar having it fully charged. Use the pendant to Teleport back to the real falador. Give the blade to the historian and Quest complete! Rewards * * * * * * The ability to fight the 4 beast in the 1st age (the same ones you fought during the quest) * 5 free GWD Teletabs (Teleports you outside near the dying knight) Trivia * Oddly, Taverley is a place full of Guthians but the altar is Armadylean During the quest